Immoral Plotting
by Pseudosuicide
Summary: Jr. and MOMO pretend, and everyone sees. [Jr.MOMO]


Summary: Jr. and MOMO pretend, and everyone sees.

Pairing(s): Implied Jr./MOMO

Takes place: Episode III; before Dmitri Yuriev comes in.

Disclaimer: Xenosaga does not belong to us. We merely plot and torture the characters in fun fun ways. So no suing please

**(-BREAK-)**

It was a normal day on the Durandal, and Jr., who had the day off had come up with an evil idea; and he needed MOMO's help.

Seeing the pink-haired realian heading towards the meeting room, the mischievous young man grinned and quickened his pace, calling out to her.

MOMO turned, and seeing Jr., she smiled "Jr.!"

Jr. grinned, and as he reached MOMO, he grasped her arm, and pulled her close, whispering into her ear, "Play along with me"

She blinked her gold eyes in confusion, but nodded anyway.

At the same time, the sound of the automatic doors opening reached their ears. Jr. grinned again, and pushed MOMO back into the wall, as he did this he grasped her left arm and put it on the small of his back, and put her right hand so her hand was hooked on the front of his pants. After that he placed one hand on the wall beside her head, and the other holding her neck gently.

At his actions, MOMO turned bright red. "Play along" Jr. muttered again, closing the distance so he was nearly kissing her.

As soon as they were in this position, Juli and Ziggy walked into view. The two instantly spotted the couple, who looked like they were making-out.

Juli's eyes went wide, "M-M-MOMO…" her eye twitched. Abruptly, she turned and walked away muttering "I-I didn't see anything…"

Ziggy blinked in confusion, and tilted his head to the side, and followed Juli after a moment's hesitation.

As soon as Jr. knew that they were gone from hearing range, he broke away from MOMO and burst into laughter. The young Realian blinked in confusion, before a smile erupted on her face, and she found herself laughing with Jr.

"W-wow…" MOMO gasped out, as she grinned at Jr. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm feeling mischievous today" he grinned at her "so I thought of the perfect evil plan."

The girl nodded, "I see. Mommies reaction was really funny" she giggled, as a thought struck Jr.

"What if we got everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, if we were to do that whenever someone walked by, we would be tricking everyone."

MOMO grinned evilly, "Let's do it."

Jr. smiled at the younger girl, as an idea struck her, she grinned at Jr. "Hold on a minute, Kay"

Jr. nodded in confusion, and she rand down the hall. The sound of one of the doors opening down the hall echoed down to him, then the sound of something being dragged back down. MOMO appeared smiling, while dragging a chair.

Jr. rose an eyebrow, as the girl push the chair into the corner of the wall, then smiled up at Jr. She stepped forward and placed both hands against his chest, and pushed him back. He stepped back as she wanted and when he felt the chair against the back of his legs, he sat. She smiled again, and moved closer, sliding onto his lap and leaning down slightly, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How about this?" she asked, looking at him innocently. Jr. grinned again, and moved his arms to wrap around her waist.

"Good" he grinned, just as another door opened down the hall. Momo lowered her face closer to his, and in a last decision, slipped her hand up his shirt.

Jr. tensed at her action, his eyes widening slightly.

MOMO smiled reassuringly, as Shion and Allen walked by.

Somehow, instantly, both noticed the position Jr. and MOMO were in.

Allen gaped in shock and Shion just kinda blinked at them, trying to process what she was seeing.

After a few seconds, it dawned on the two just what Jr. and MOMO were doing.

Allen frowned, and started muttering to himself, something along the lines of "lucky little brat"

Shion shook her head, muttered an "I see now…" then grabbed Allen by the arm and walked to the other room down the hall. As soon as the sound of the door closing made it to them, both Jr. and MOMO broke away, laughing once again.

"T-that was so fun" MOMO giggled, grasping Jr.'s shoulder for support. The young man grinned in response.

"Yea" be nodded, "good idea on the chair, and…why did you put your hand up my shirt?"

MOMO smiled innocently at this remark, and blinked up at her cohort, "Um…it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

Jr. chucked slightly and shook his head, "it _is_ a good idea, and I just could have used a little warning"

MOMO giggled again, "I really didn't have the time to warn you, did I?"

"I suppose not…"

"Oh!" MOMO gasped, then turned and grabbed the chair again, she then pushed it to the side, so it was hidden under the stairs.

**(-BREAK-)**

Gaignun Kukai put the phone down and sighed. He just didn't understand why Juli was so upset, that she wanted everyone to go to meeting room 3. And to top it off, she wanted to see if _he_ was able to come, though highly doubtful. He shook his head, and opened the link.

**(-BREAK-) **

Having heard the door open again, being thankful for the sound it made, both MOMO and Jr. were already in their positions, with Jr. sitting on the floor and MOMO sitting on him, her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck, with his arms around her waist.

Jr. could feel her hair falling around his face as she lent down towards his face. The sound of loud talking was heard next, as Tony and Hammer came into view.

Hammer instantly noticed the two, but Tony was wrapped up in a magazine that he didn't notice. Hammer stopped walking, gaping at the two, then Tony noticed he friend quit walking.

He turned, "Hey Hamm--" and saw MOMO and Jr.

He too, gaped before linking arms with Hammer and the two jumped around for a few seconds, before turning and running down the hall.

Lucky for MOMO and Jr. neither one had noticed the shaking in Jr.'s shoulders, having seen Tony and Hammer jump around.

MOMO pulled off Jr. and watched him get up again. "All right, let's sit on the chair again, please?"

Jr. nodded at the girl, and she ran over and pulled the chair out of its hiding place.

One she had it in place, Jr. sat down, and MOMO simply sat on his lap until anyone else came.

They sat their in an awkward silence for a few minutes, resting, until the sound of a door opening alerted them to their next "prey".

MOMO flipped around so she was straddling Jr. again, and pulled herself closer so it looked like they were kissing once again. Jr. had placed one hand on her upper thigh and the other clutching the back of her shirt.

Walking down the hall to the room they were told to meet at was Mary and Shelley Godwin.

"Why are they calling us all over there right now?" Mary whined to her sister who shrugged in response.

The Godwin sisters stopped in unison seeing MOMO and Jr.

"Little Master's getting some!" Mary stated to Shelley happily

MOMO, who heard Mary's statement started to shake with suppressed laughter. Jr. could feel her shaking, and in an attempt to stop her from blowing their mission, used his one hand to push her forward, and smashed her lips against his. Shocked by his actions, MOMO froze in shock, getting the response Jr. wanted.

Then turned to yell something at the two on the chair, but Shelley placed her hand over Mary's mouth, and dragged her immature sister away.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, MOMO pulled away from Jr., and fell on her butt. Her face a bright red, she stared at him flustered

"Y-you just…"

Jr. nodded, averting his gaze from her "it was the fastest way I could think of to get you to stop shaking from laughter…"

MOMO nodded slightly, her eyes flicking up to his face every few seconds. Seeing the blush on his face made her smile slightly.

"I…suppose that makes sense" she muttered, moving slightly so she was not leaning back on her arms.

Noticing this, Jr. lent down slightly and held his hand out to her. Another smile crossed her lips and she took his hand, and stood.

Once she was standing, Jr. let go of her hand, to put the chair back into hiding.

"I think after a couple more times we should quit, hey…? MOMO?" Jr. look over at MOMO who seemed to be paying no attention to him at the moment, off in her own thoughts

"MOMO?" he called again, then stepped forward, reaching out for her, just as the door opened again.

Jr. made a small noise of dislike, before grabbing MOMO by both wrists and pushing her against the wall. He held her there, both of his hands holding her wrists to the wall on each side of her head; then slipped one leg between hers.

She gasped in shock, and started to speak, but Jr. knew that with the limited time they had, there was no time for _talking_.

So he did the next thing he could think of. He kissed her.

The footsteps of two people echoed down the quiet hall, as the two unknown victims entered the area where Jr. and MOMO were.

"How is this possible?! Ma pêche! Rubedo! T-this is…very interesting…"

At the sound of the new voice, both Jr. and MOMO nearly toppled over.

How was it possible….Albedo was here?!

"Ah, I see now" Gaignun stated, watching his older brother and the small realian.

Albedo, on the other hand, in his testament robes, grabbed his head, trying to piece out what was happening…and it was painful for him.

Gaignun looked over at Albedo, the motioned for the other to follow him "Albedo, come on. Hopefully this will be explained"

The white haired male nodded, and followed the other down the hall.

Almost instantly after they were gone, Jr. and MOMO pulled apart.

"What the hell do they mean by explained?! And what the hell is Albedo doing here?! He's dead!" Jr. questioned, looking in the direction that the two disappeared.

"Um…Jr.…" MOMO muttered quietly, causing Jr. to look back at her "can you let me go please?"

Jr.'s eyes widened and he let go of the girl's wrists "sorry"

She just smiled in reply, and looked away, blushing again "um…Jr.…"

"Yea?"

She looked back at him, "you kissed me again"

He nodded, "so you wouldn't talk. You didn't seem to be paying attention to me when I tried to get your attention"

She nodded in reply, lowering her head, as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead "but it's not so bad is it?"

Her eyes widened, and if it was possible blushed even more "n-no…it's not…"

He smiled again, and took her hand in his, "anyway, before I was saying that after a few more people let's stop. I have an evil idea how to end this" he grinned evilly, thoughts forming in his mind.

MOMO giggled slightly, and nodded, "isn't that almost everyone then?"

He nodded, "I don't think chaos KOS-MOS or Jin have come by…and I think Captain Matthews is already down in the room everyone is in"

MOMO nodded, "Oh! Hey! Why is it everyone going to that room anyway?"

Jr. shrugged, "probably has something to do with us, and Juli's reaction."

MOMO nodded, "um…Jr.…are we going to be in trouble?"

Jr. shrugged, "I doubt it…although they may be mad at us for a while…"

MOMO nodded again, tightening her grip on Jr.'s hands.

At that moment, the door opened again; the sound of, ironically, chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin talking came down the hall

"So why are they calling everyone down to meeting room 3?"

"I don't know. Apparently something is happened they need to discuss"

Jr. grinned at MOMO, then pulled her around, "grab my neck" he muttered, and she did so, causing Jr. to smile "now wrap your legs around my waist" the girl nodded, and did that too, allowing Jr. to put one hand on her back, and the other below her butt.

MOMO jumped slightly, at his actions, her eyes meeting his reassuring ones, nodding to him, she lent forward again, and he met her lips once again.

The sound of three people stopping was the next thing heard; the chatting stopping.

KOS-MOS started unemotionally, analyzing the position the two were in, while Jin and chaos started

"What do they think they are doing?" chaos asked, taking a step towards the two "this is not proper…it should not be allowed. I'm going to put a stop to this…" he took another step, and KOS-MOS came up behind him, and grabbed him across the chest, and over the mouth, while Jin picked him up by his feet.

chaos flailed his arms, and tried to kick his legs free, ironically hitting Jin in the face with his foot

"Mhhhmmm! Mmhhhh!" chaos tried, and failed to yell something.

Jin grabbed hold on chaos' feet again, and with a footprint on the side of his face, grumbled something, and continued walking.

Once down in the room they were greeted by a large group of people. Juli was sitting in the corner hyperventilating, and everyone else sat at the table.

Chaos, still being held by KOS-MOS and Jin was still trying to get free and in a desperate attempt to do so, bit down on KOS-MOS' hand.

The android look down, and let chaos go, causing him to land on his head

"OW!"

Jin followed suit, and sat down at the table.

**(-BREAK-) **

Jr. let MOMO down, and looked down the hall. "I think that's everyone…so…MOMO…we can move onto the second part of the plan when everyone starts to leave, all right?" he looked back at the girl, who was once again scarlet and looking at the ground. She nodded anyway.

Jr. smiled slightly, and walked back towards her, and grabbed her hand. "I guess I should have warned you a little bit before I did that, huh?"

She nodded again, and he laughed slightly, and reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of her face "sorry" he muttered, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled up at him, then moved forward and put her head against his chest.

**(-BREAK-)**

"Where is he?" Juli asked, holding a gun in her hand, "Huh? I'm gonna kill him!!"

"Juli! No! Put the gun away!"

"NO! I'm going to kill that…that…augh!!"

Ziggy held Juli back, as Shion tried to wrestle the gun from the distressed woman's hand

"No Juli! You can't! Think about MOMO's feelings!"

The woman twitched, and loosened her grip on the gun, allowing Shion to take it away.

This allowed Juli to calm down some, and Shion continued "we'll figure everything out, so just calm down"

Juli nodded, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Mary, are you all right?" Shelley asked her sister, seeing that she was whipping sweat from her forehead, and a smile appeared across the blonde's face. "Yea, I'm just so excited for little master!"

Shelley simply rose an eyebrow, and shrugged, turning to Matthews who was saying something

"…so what we should do for the time being is go out there and find out what exactly is happening!" he nodded, "then perhaps we can come up with a battle plan!"

Everyone nodded, and got up leaving the room.

**(-BREAK-)**

At the sound of the door, Jr. pulled away from MOMO, and interlinked his fingers with hers. He smiled at her and muttered "come with me" before leading her down the hall.

She blinked up at him, and set her pace to match his, leaning against his shoulder "is this the second part of your plan"

He chuckled "it is…and I got a little bit of help with this part"

MOMO frowned, and looked up at him from the corner of her eye "What do you mean by that?"

Jr. grinned, "Mary has been in on this plan the whole time."

**(-BREAK-)**

As soon as they had left the room, the saw Jr. and MOMO walking away, the young girl placed her head against Jr.'s shoulder as they walked away.

"Let us go and find out what Ma pêche and Rubedo are up to" Albedo stated, as the group tip-toed after the two others.

**(-BREAK-)**

Jr. pushed MOMO through the doorway to his room, and slipped in after her. The door closed behind them, and Jr. walked past MOMO and snatched up a small device that was sitting on his bed. "Mary will let us know when they reach the door" he stated, then bent down and pulled a box from under his bed, "until then, go change into this, ok? I had Mary pick it up, make sure to take everything but your underwear off."

MOMO nodded, and took the box, then entered the bathroom.

Jr. smiled slightly, before going to one of his draws and pulling a pair of shorts out. He then took his boots and jacket off, and dumped them on the floor, waiting for MOMO.

A few minutes passed, and the girl exited the bathroom, dressed in what seemed to be a summer dress with no straps or sleeves, that ended just above her knees. A little pink bow was the only decoration that was sewn just below and between her breasts; the clothing she had been wearing before in her arms.

Jr. smiled at her again, and walked over towards her, "you look really cute. I'm glad it fits you" then he added "and you can put your clothing on the floor"

She nodded and did so, as he entered the bathroom to change into the shorts he had pulled out. Once she had them set out, she sat down on the bed. It didn't take very long till Jr. came out again, and dumped his clothing on the ground with hers. The device in his hand started to glow red.

"MOMO…" he muttered, so only she could hear him "You can't sit on the bed"

the girl frowned "but why?"

He grinned, and then held his hand out, which she took. Once standing, he puller her onto the bed so they were both standing on it. He leaned forward, his lips at her ear "jump"

"what?"

Jr. grinned, and started to jump on the bed, and so, she too started jumping.

**(-BREAK-)**

Outside the door, all that could be heard was the bed squeaking. Everyone was shocked.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here…" Shion muttered, and the group nodded

"We'll meet up here again in a half hour" Matthews stated

**(-Half an hour later-)**

Both Jr. and MOMO were lying on the bed. Earlier Mary had sent them a message telling them that they would be leaving for a bit. So, now they were waiting for the message from Mary that said they were back at the door.

MOMO yawned, and turned, burying her face against him "I'm so tired…"

Jr. smiled at her again, "all right then…we'll have to crawl under the covers then. You can sleep when that's done"

She nodded and moved, crawling under the blankets under them, Jr. following in behind her.

Just as they got comfortable, the device started glowing red again.

Jr. tucked it under the blankets, and pulled the quilts up to their shoulders, then wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close to him. She smiled and closed her eyes, then tucked her head under his chin, and dozed off.

As soon as that was done, the door opened.

An awkward silence fell over the group that entered.

Juli let out a gasp of horror, and turned away "I-I can't believe it…"

Ziggy patted her on the back, and Mary took a step forward, then giggled "Little master did it!"

Shelley hit Mary over the head.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here…" Allen said, taking a step back.

Tony grinned, looking up from a magazine "awesome"

Shion shook her head, when chaos started to freak out

"WHY?! WHY?!! Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy?!"

Jr. couldn't help it, but he started to shake with suppressed laughter, which caused MOMO to awaken, and look up at him. After hearing chaos' cries, she started to giggle too.

Together, they both bust into laughter, causing the eavesdroppers to jump with a start, the two pulled apart, MOMO on her side laughing, and Jr. fell off the bed, pulling blankets with him, showing everyone the little dress MOMO was in.

Everyone started in shock, but Mary also started laughing, as she did so she managed "I'm glad that dress fit you MOMO"

Shelley turned to Mary "…what?"

Mary grinned "I was in on Little Master's plan to trick you all from the beginning!"

Everyone twitched, as Jr. stood up grinning.

"That was fun. I'm glad I thought that up"

"JR.!! MOMO!! MARY!!!" everyone yelled in unison, and Albedo started clapping

The three stopped laughing

"uh-oh"

**(-Owari-)**

giggles That was fun! Once again, this was written by both me and Kinari139. It took a while, cuz we had part of it written, then stopped writing for a week or so. Eventually we just sat down and wrote (Ow much. I have the cushioned computer chair in my room so I'm sitting on a wooden kitchen chain T.T)

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!! Flaming still means roasted marshmallows!

-Puppy444219


End file.
